Fears Take Flight
by Jediempress
Summary: Leon worries about the changes Zack has gone through to live. Zack finds a way to help assuage those fears. Prize fic for Winged Scythe. One-shot.


This is Winged Scythe's prize fic for getting Dyme (Demyx)'s homeworld correct. It is Naboo from Star Wars for those who did not know. She asked for a Zakaru involving Zack's wing. This is the sequel to Soar in Words are Power.

Fears Take Flight

Leon rubbed at his scar in frustration. It was not that it had been a particularly bad day but he had yet to really recover from the whole Zack ordeal. When Zack had first fallen ill, he had been worried but was able to remain calm about it. When the older man rapidly worsened, his concern quickly turned into fear and more than a bit of panic.

As he sat at Zack's bedside, trying to guide him through his hallucinations and fits, he did his damnest to not think about what he would do it he lost the man. He knew the pain of having someone he love die and he truly did not believe he could go through it again. Just the mere thought of it made his heart ache.

"Hey, Leonhart." He turned toward the sound of Cloud's voice. "You going to finish with that or are you planning to leave it like that?"

Leon sent him a weak glare and finished moving the wood framework into position. They along with half a dozen others were building a security checkpoint at the mouth of the Maw. It should be an easy project but Leon's pre-occupation had been slowing them down.

Cloud stepped over and helped Leon hold the frame up as Kenshin put a few nails in to temporarily secure it. When the redhead nodded, they released it together. They moved away and a few of the other workers began affixing it to the foundation and what would become the adjoining wall.

The blond man glanced at Leon. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Leon sighed. The pair walked over to the one of the large boulders where they had set their water bottles. "I should be relieved that Zack is better now but I can't help but wonder what the cost is going to be."

Cloud bent to retrieve his water. "Wish I had some kind of reassurance for you. So far, he seems to be doing alright and Sephiroth has been keeping a really close eye on him."

"I know," Leon leaned against the rock and folded his arms. "There hasn't been any sign of trouble at all. Zack says that other than his senses being a lot sharper, he feels exactly the same. If it weren't for the wing, you would never know anything happened."

"Yeah, I hear you've been really enjoying that wing, too," Riku's voice laughed from behind them. He grinned as he came up beside Cloud and pressed his arm against his, joining their hands.

Leon actually flushed a bit though he only made a dismissive noise.

"I'm really starting to wish you had kept yours," Riku glanced at Cloud with a flirtatious smile.

"Mine was ugly as sin and I hated it," Cloud muttered. "And the scar is sensitive enough."

Riku released his lover's hand and rubbed at his upper left shoulder. He bit his lip when Cloud tensed and his eyelids fluttered. "Yeah, I guess so."

Leon watched them a moment before looking away and taking a drink. "I thought you were meeting with Zack and Sora."

"I did." Riku pulled away from Cloud and opened his sketchbook. "Then the three of us met up with Sephiroth on the roof of the bakery."

"Oh?" There was a hint of concern in Leon's tone that Riku could not help but laugh at.

The silvered teen nodded and showed one of the pages to Cloud. The older man lifted an eyebrow and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I assume they're taking a trip now?"

"Yep," Riku closed the book. "They took the long way so I had time to get here before they did."

Leon flicked his grey eyes between them in annoyance. "What are you two talking about?"

Riku's aqua eyes glinted. "Your boyfriend has learned a new trick with that wing you've developed a fetish for."

"What?"

Cloud cast his gaze up. "Right on cue. I wish I knew how you guys do that."

Leon turned his head, angling his face up. He quickly moved from the boulder and sputtered. "That's…."

"Hey, guys!" Sora called out from where he hovered approximately thirty feet in the air. He held on to Sephiroth's arm with one hand, waving with the other. "Man, I forgot how much fun flying is!"

He let go of Sephiroth and glided down, touching the ground a bit roughly. He straightened himself out, grinning widely. "That was awesome."

"Neither one of them shut up the entire time," Sephiroth commented with some annoyance. He glanced over his open shoulder. "Think you can handle landing on your own this time?"

From behind him, Zack flapped his wing and moved forward. He looked absolutely thrilled but there was a trace of uncertainty in his tone. "Yeah, I got it."

Sephiroth flew back and out of Zack's way, remaining close enough to assist if necessary. Zack grinned at Leon, who still appeared rather stunned, and winked. He then concentrated on what he was doing.

He looked to the ground and moved his wing at a different angle. He dropped down rather quickly but steadily and brought his hands out a bit. When his feet hit the ground, he wobbled awkwardly and stumbled forward.

Clinging onto Leon's shoulders, Zack regained his balance and smiled up at him. "Hey."

Leon pursed his lips. "You're flying now, huh?"

"Yeah!" Zack pulled away and walked around in a small circle. "Oh, it's so great! We went all over the mountains because Seph didn't want to draw a lot of attention. Man, I love flying! You just feel so… _free_."

Leon folded his arms. He glanced at Sephiroth, who had come down himself and was standing next to Riku. The former general caught his eye and apparently understood Leon's concern because he gave the younger man a reassuring nod.

"So you took to it well?" Cloud angled his head as he watched Zack carry on happily with Sora.

Zack turned toward him with a smug expression. "Oh, yeah. I'm a total natural when it comes to flight."

"Now if he can get the take off and landing down…" Sephiroth noted dryly. He brought his shoulder wing forward to smooth out some of the feathers.

"Hey! I can do those just fine!" Zack protested loudly, white wing flicking out once. "I just don't quite have the decent part quite right."

"Nor the confidence to simply ascend."

"Oh, yeah?" The raven-haired man smirked. His features took a look of concentration and he held out his wing. It was a touch wobbly but he rose up about five feet and lazily flapped to keep aloft. "Ha!"

"Man, I totally want wings!" Sora pouted. He looked at Riku. "You totally need to get some, Ku."

"No." Riku, Cloud and Sephiroth stated flatly together.

Zack chuckled, drifting toward Leon. "You guys can keep Mother all to yourselves; I'll take the wings."

"So," Leon gazed at Zack with barely disguised worry, "by using this ability, you haven't…?"

Zack dropped down before him. There was no loss of balance or difficulty. He stepped closer and draped his arms over the younger man's shoulders. He smiled as he shook his head. "The flying comes with the wing; the wing comes from the S-cells. That's the only way they're linked."

Leon still looked uncertain but nodded.

Abruptly, Zack spun his lover around. He dropped his arms to around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Hang on."

"Zack-" the protest was cut off by a startled gasp. Leon dug his fingers into Zack's arm as his feet left the ground. Zack held a firm grip on him and shot up, laughing.

"Relax, Squall," he advised, wing beating at a steady rate. "As Angeal told me, flying is a good feeling."

"If I fall to my death, Fair, I'm coming back to haunt you," threatened Leon as he willed his heart rate to settle and his body to calm down. They had left the Maw and were above the Ravine now.

"Chill," Zack advised, moving his head to rest his chin on Leon's shoulder. "I'm not letting go."

Leon heard the double meaning of those words. He felt a calmness come over him and decided that if Zack was not concerned about his possible future, he would not either. If any negative side-effects began appearing, they would deal with them.

The world passed beneath them, air brushing past to flit through their hair. Zack was a solid, constant presence behind him with his arm securely around his waist but the rest of his own body was free. He heard every movement to Zack's white wing and felt his lover's heartbeat through his back.

"Angeal was right," Leon noted, allowing himself to fully enjoy the experience that until he had met the Jenova enhanced men was not possible. "Flying is a good feeling."

Zack laughed, kissing the side of Leon's face before guiding them toward the castle.


End file.
